No deben saber
by E-sailor-asjm
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Serena no fuera tan abierta como parece? Serena, la aparentemente despreocupada y confiada sailor moon esconde un secreto que podría descalificarla completamente como sailor, un gran secreto que podría cambiarlo todo. Tal vez deberían dejar de asumir cosas al conocerla. ¿Cómo reaccionarán todos cuando descubran que Serena es ciega?
1. Una heroína ciega

No deben saber

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 14 años, soy una chica común y corriente o al menos desearía serlo. La realidad es que soy todo menos normal, soy lo que se conoce como un genio perezoso con un IQ de 230, mis padres desde que notaron mi inteligencia me asignaron tutores particulares y todo eso, haciendo que a los 12 años tuviera los conocimientos necesarios para graduarme de la universidad; sin embargo ese no es mi secreto más importante, mi gran secreto es que soy ciega.

Cuando tenía 7 años estuve en un gran accidente en unas vacaciones familiares en las montañas. Me había escapado de mis padres para patinar en un lago congelado y me golpeé en la cabeza mientras intentaba imitar unos pasos de mi instructora de patinaje, realmente no recuerdo mucho de ese día, mis padres no me encontraron hasta el día siguiente y cuando desperté en el hospital simplemente no podía ver. No sé los detalles exactos porque sin duda alguna mi área no es la medicina, pero fue mezcla del golpe recibido y una fuerte fiebre lo que causó mi ceguera; también había sufrido quemaduras en los ojos por la nieve las cuales me hicieron sensible a la luz del sol hasta que por alguna extraña razón sanaron. Mis ojos siguieron siendo tan expresivos como antes del accidente y sin las quemaduras no tenía que usar gafas de sol, sin embargo eso no es realmente importante.

Dejé la escuela y continué con mis estudios en casa, aprendí braille y continué con las lecciones de los tutores que contrataban mis padres, la naturaleza sobreprotectora de mi padre no me permitió regresar a la escuela ese mismo año, a pesar de todo esto mi mejor amiga, Molly me visitaba todas las semanas, era la única persona que parecía recordarme. Pasé de tener muchos amigos a tener a una sola amiga, la única amiga real que realmente había tenido.

Fue un año después de mi diagnostico empecé a ver sombras grises y siluetas que representaban personas, fui al especialista quien me dijo que mis ojos no funcionaban que sea lo que sea no era normal pero era un milagro. Puede que no fuera mucho pero algo era algo. Finalmente pude regresar a la escuela con ese pretexto. Fue difícil volver a la escuela, todos exceptuando a Molly me evitaban debido a mi discapacidad, los profesores me trataban con lástima y unos pocos niños se burlaban de mí. Algunas veces intentaron molestarme pero al tener a Molly siempre a mi lado cuidándome nunca lo hicieron, claro, hasta que Molly tuvo que mudarse al otro lado de la ciudad a finales del año. No me gusta recordar esa época, soporté 6 meses de abusos en mi antiguo colegio antes de rogar a mis padres que me retiraran para continuar con mi educación con mis tutores de la universidad, mi padre alegremente aceptó y me retiró del colegio ese mismo día.

Los siguientes meses me las ingenié para construir cosas para ayudar con mi discapacidad bajo supervisión de mis tutores ¿Quién pensaría que siendo ciega podría destacar en el mundo de la ingeniería? Mi mamá no deja de decir que fue por mi terquedad y realmente también creo que lo fue, cada vez que pensaba en la sola idea de que nadie se enterara de mi discapacidad me esforzaba el doble o 100 veces más de lo normal, jamás me rendía. También me enseñé a mí misma a ubicarme sin usar el bastón, definitivamente no quería volver a ser burla de la gente por mi discapacidad, nadie se volvería a burlar de Serena Tsukino. La sola idea de volver a ser la burla de todos por mi ceguera era inconcebible para mí, el dolor que sentí era un dolor que no deseaba volver a experimentar. Nadie debe saber y así no sufriré. Nos mudamos poco tiempo después debido al trabajo de mi padre, conseguimos una buena casa en una zona segura y cercana a su trabajo, un hospital y escuelas.

Cuando cumplí 12 años mi mamá estaba preocupada por mi supuesto aislamiento y me inscribió en el colegio, fue tan cruel que no le hablé en días, le dijo al director que era ciega y que no deseaba que nadie lo supiera. Al igual que en mi antigua escuela, el primer día me llevaron en carro y el director me recibió frente a todos. Lo único bueno de escuela nuevo fue que Molly estudiaba ahí, estaba en mi salón. Desde entonces estudio en la escuela, nadie a excepción de Molly, el director y la enfermera saben que soy ciega.

En estos momentos me encuentro camino a clases, a inicios de este año logré convencer a mi mamá y a Molly de que puedo ir sola a la escuela, una de las ventajas de haber aprendido a infiltrarme en las bases de datos de la ciudad, puedo controlar los semáforos que se encuentren en mi camino.

Un maullido y el sonido de unos niños me hicieron detener en seco, volteé y avancé a la dirección desde la cual venía el ruido para ver pequeñas sombras/niños aparentemente alrededor de algo. Posiblemente están molestando a un gato, debo detenerlos.

-"Oigan, ustedes, ya basta." Los niños se fueron dejando al pequeño animal solo en el piso, me acerqué al gato. Me parecía extraño, su silueta era muy bien definida, mucho mejor que la de los demás animales que había visto desde que empecé a ver sombras. Alcé al pequeño animal y lo acaricié con una sonrisa sintiendo algo en su frente, era una cinta. "Te pusieron un vendaje." La gata empezó a moverse y maullar indicando su disgusto. Parece que es inteligente. "¿Quieres que te lo quite verdad? Te entiendo, yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar." Quité el vendaje con algo de torpeza debido a los movimientos de la gata y al hacerlo para mi sorpresa vi una luna, una luna creciente en su cabeza. Hace tanto que no veía una luna. "Debes ser muy especial." Dije mientras el gato escapaba de mi agarre. "Quieres vivir conmigo pequeño? Pareces inteligente y he oído de varios ciegos con animales guías, Sammy y mi mamá podrían ayudarme a entrenarte."

-"Miau."

-"Tomaré eso como un sí, te llevaré a casa. No creo que le importe a la señorita Mónica si llego tarde, le diré a Molly que me quedé dormida, igualmente estoy cerca de casa." En ese momento la gata saltó del lugar donde se encontraba y huyó. "Parece que incluso los gatos no quieren pasar tiempo con ciegos, paree que Molly y mi familia son la única excepción real." Abrí mi reloj braille para sentir la hora con mi mano, parece que efectivamente era tarde y cerrarían las puertas de la escuela si no me apuraba.

Me senté en el piso con mi computador y empecé a hackear los semáforos para sincronizarlos con mi velocidad, antes de correr el código pedí a mi computador que leyera el código y finalmente lo ejecuté y salí corriendo tropezando por accidente con algunas cosas en el piso y un par de postes de luz por no ir lo suficientemente derecho. Estúpidas cosas que no puedo ver. Finalmente choqué contra algo que me hizo caer al piso, sobre algo.

-"Fíjate por donde vas, cabeza de chorlito." Abrí mis ojos para ver esta vez algo sorprendente, era una sombra con contorno dorado, tenía algunos rasgos de la cara dibujados con una especie de luz dorada y sus ojos eran azules como un par de zafiros. Contuve el aliento por un par de segundos y lo seguí observando en silencio. Es hermoso ¿Por qué siento como si lo conociera de antes? ¿Por qué se ve así? Es la mejor imagen que he visto en años. Olía a una extraña mezcla de rosas, chocolate y café. Me levanté y sacudí la cabeza para reaccionar.

-"T-Tú… IDIOTA. Eres tú el que debe ver por dónde camina."

-"Parece que vas a llegar tarde, no te parece, bombón?"

-"Tarde?" En ese momento recordé la escuela. "Mierda. Es tu culpa, idiota."

-"Di lo que quieras bombón." Fue lo último que escuché al empezar a correr hasta la escuela que se encontraba a pocas calles de distancia.

Llegué tan tarde a clases que la profesora me obligó a permanecer en el pasillo, en mi espera saqué un par de bocadillos de mi bolso, lamentablemente en ese mismo momento la profesora abrió la puerta y empezó a regañarme moviendo insistentemente lo que por su sonido debía ser un papel.

-"30 puntos." Oí hablar a Molly desde su puesto y finalmente comprendí de qué hablaba, simplemente empecé a fingir vergüenza y pude entrar ahora sosteniendo ese papel. Mi meta desde que estudio aquí es hacer arrepentir a mi mamá por tratarme de antisocial y obligarme a ir a una escuela. No hay nada que odie más que las escuelas, la única razón por la cual he permanecido en este lugar es por Molly, sé que de lo contrario todo sería un infierno para mí.

-"No puedo creer que hiciste eso ¡Eres una chica!" Comentó Molly.

-"Molly, soy una chica en crecimiento, entiéndeme." Dije dramáticamente haciendo suspirar a mi amiga.

-"Si, entiendo que no te importa en lo más mínimo la escuela." Sonreí con diversión ante su resignación. "Ahora debo agradecerte por ayudarme a estudiar, saqué 86 puntos gracias a ti. No sé qué haría sin ti, Serena." Desde que estudio con Molly le ayudo a estudiar siempre que lo necesite, como agradecimiento por su ayuda diaria.

-"No fue nada." Después de un silencio incómodo mientras pensaba en aquel chico que vi de camino a la escuela. "Molly, hoy choqué contra un chico. No sé cómo pero lo pude pero lo vi, era muy atractivo."

-"Oh, mi dios. Lo pudiste ver, realmente?" Yo simplemente asentí con timidez. "¿Que le dijiste?" En ese momento no pude evitar sonrojarme ante mis acciones.

-"¿Lo llamé idiota?"

-"No puedo creerlo. Serena, encontraste al hombre de tus sueño, uno guapo a quien puedes ver, posiblemente es tu alma gemela." Sus manos se acomodaron en mis hombros apretándolos. "Y se te ocurre llamarlo idiota?"

-"¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Entré en pánico, además me llamó cabeza de chorlito. Y su voz estaba llena de diversión y un aire de superioridad que me sacó de quicio." Intenté excusarme para oír un suspiro de exasperación de Molly.

-"Estás completamente roja y tartamudeando escusas tontas. Eres un genio pero eres un desastre en el mundo del amor. Encuentras lo que parece ser un amor predestinado de un cuento de hadas y lo primero que haces es insultarlo, ¿Realmente?"

No es como si alguien diferente Molly y a mis padres fuera a querer una ciega, incluso los gatos me huyen. No creo que me tome enserio, si se entera o al igual que Molly y mis padres me tratará como una chica indefensa e incapaz de hacer algo por sí misma, tal vez deba mejorar mi farsa si quiero conquistarlo.

-"¿Qué estás maquinando ahora?" Preguntó mi amiga haciéndome sonreír ampliamente mientras sacaba un cuaderno, simplemente sonreí y empecé a escribir en braille con una mano mientras dibujaba en braille con la otra. "A veces realmente me asustas, pareces poseída cuando trabajas."

-"Lo sé, no es la primera vez que lo dices."

-"Acaso no quieres almorzar?"

-"Siempre puedo comer durante clases." Mi amiga suspiró con resignación y empezó a comer en silencio dejándome trabajar, Kelvin llegó mientras trabajaba hablando de su nota pero Molly se encargó de él. "Molly, te gustaría ayudarme en estos días con algo?"

-"Lo haré si prometes presentarme al chico que viste hoy."

-"Trato."

El resto del fue lo que es para mí normal. Fingí leer manga durante las clases, dormí cada vez que pude, finalmente fui con Molly a un centro de videojuegos de moda llamado el Crown center, desde que empecé a asistir a ese lugar he desarrollado un nuevo pasatiempo llamado: adivina que sucede en el videojuego. Mi pasatiempo se basa en sentarme frente a una máquina e intentar pasar los niveles de los videojuegos al identificar patrones, me sirve para: a) aparentar ser normal b) Mejorar mi memoria. Desde que empecé a hacer eso Molly tiende a decirme que mi nivel de genialidad/anormalidad va en aumento a niveles supuestamente pocos saludables. Hasta el momento no he pasado el primer nivel del videojuego de sailor V pero estoy segura que muy pronto lo haré e invitaré a Sammy al Crown center y tendrá un ataque cardiaco.

Ahora que lo pienso no sé cómo luce sailor V, tal vez deba acceder a la base de datos de la policía de Londres para averiguarlo, después de todo teniendo imágenes de ella en toda la ciudad y no saber su descripción física puede ser algo incriminatorio, teniendo en cuenta que trato de ocultar mi estado de ciega. Le preguntaría a Molly pero esto es una gran oportunidad para hacer uso de mis habilidades de hacker, después de todo para qué preguntar a alguien algo si puedo encontrarlo por mí misma.

-"Andrew?" Dije mientras me sentaba en el mostrador en compañía de Molly y escuché la risa del joven mesero.

-"¿Lo de siempre?"

-"Por supuesto." Contesté y empecé a ayudar a Molly con su tarea, claro, haciendo los cálculos mentales al no querer escribir en público cuestión de minutos y fingía observar un el primer papel que encontré en mi bolso para aparentar.

-"30 Puntos? Deberías estudiar más, bombón." Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo cuando escuché esa voz que parecía hipnotizarme, volteé instantáneamente para verlo y me centré en sus ojos por unos segundos.

-"Tú de nuevo, no te bastó con tumbarme por la mañana?"

-"Tú fuiste la que me tumbó corriendo de esa forma tan atroz." Arrugué mi examen con rabia y se lo lancé, no fue sorpresa verlo apretando algo en su mano. "Muy mala puntería, siquiera lo intentaste?"

-"Eres un maldito engreído."

-"Y tú una pésima estudiante que solo juega videojuegos todo el día."

-"Acosador, me estuviste espiando."

-"En tus sueños, bombón."

-"No me llames bombón, mi nombre es SE-RE-NA. Solo porque seas algo guapo no significa que puedas tratarme así."

En realidad es algo demasiado guapo como para ser humano, parece un príncipe o un dios por el amor de Selene. Endymion, te extrañé tanto…

Un minuto. ¿Selene? ¿Endymion? ¿Por qué diablos estoy pensando en mitología griega en estos momentos?

-"Serena, aquí está tu malteada de chocolate." Dijo Andrew interrumpiendo mis pensamientos mientras dejaba algo frente mío. Con cuidado acerqué mi mano al lugar donde había escuchado el sonido y toqué mi vaso frio, lo acerqué a mí sin ningún problema y después de localizar disimuladamente el pitillo con mi mano empecé a beber silenciosamente sin dejar de ver al apuesto chico de ojos azules. "Aquí tienes tu café, Darien." El chico apuesto tomó algo en su mano, podía ver su mano claramente envolviendo algo. Terminé mi malteada con una pequeña sonrisa mientras escuchaba a Darien hablar con Andrew, al parecer su nombre es Darien Chiba y es estudiante de medicina de la universidad de Tokio, primer semestre.

-"Molly, es momento de irnos, mi madre debe estar preocupándose." Dije levantándome y empezando a caminar para tropezar con alguien y escuchar un quejido de una chica, por su voz debía ser mayor que yo.

No podía ver a la mancha de la persona con la que tropecé, aunque no fue una sorpresa para mí debido a que mi "vista" a veces decidía fallar por cuestión de minutos u horas dependiendo de lo cansada que esté. Algunas veces duraría uno o dos días enteros sin poder ver absolutamente nada, pero era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada, no era como si dependiera de mi vista para moverme después de todo, además de tener a Molly cuidándome todo el tiempo. Lo único extraño de esto es que yo aún pueda ver a Darien, puede que no con tanta claridad, pero lo podía ver.

-"Mi uniforme!" Podía sentir el enojo en su voz y el sonido de sus dientes rechinando.

-"Lo lamento mucho, no vi por donde caminaba." Me disculpé y entonces escuché un insulto que me logró hacer enojar.

-"¿Eres ciega o qué? niñita estúpida. Si me dejas una mancha, juro que…"

-"Una adolescente histérica insultando y amenazando a una pobre chica como yo... ¿Solo por tropezar? ¿Realmente? No sabía que las estudiantes de preparatoria fueran tan malcriadas e inmaduras". Espeté con inocencia fingida agregando al final una sonrisa burlona y orienté mi cabeza a la altura donde suponía debía parecer que estaba mirando fijamente a sus ojos.

-"Eres una perra".

Sentí una ráfaga de viento soplando contra mi mejilla y escuché a la gente que me rodeaba jadear, mientras me preguntaba a qué correspondía sentí un golpe en la mejilla generando un fuerte sonido y ardor.

-"Para gente como tú la violencia siempre es la respuesta, ¿Cierto? Parece que estaba en lo correcto cuando te llamé inmadura, sin embargo gracias por resaltar ese punto y el hecho de tu limitada inteligencia". Me burlé, esa clase de personas me recuerda a mi escuela anterior.

Pude ver a Darien frente a mí sosteniendo algo con su mano, podía ver la molestia en su rostro mientras dirigía su mirada a la figura borrosa que debía pertenecer a la adolescente que me golpeó.

-"No lo volvería a hacer si fuera tú, solo porque eres un par de años mayor que ella no tienes ningún derecho para tratarla de esa forma, sin mencionar el hecho de que estás causando una vergonzosa escena. Mi amigo es hijo de los dueños de este lugar, él puede sacarte si sigues molestando a esa chica". Su voz ronca y amenazadora era increíblemente hermosa y varonil, amo esa voz y el hecho de que me esté defendiendo la hace mucho mejor. Este sin duda alguna es mi novio ideal.

-"No puedes estar hablando enserio".

-"En realidad, pensaba en sacarte del lugar, tú y tus amigas no hacen más que causar problemas." Dijo el mesero, quien en algún momento se movió hacia nosotros y la chica salió del lugar quejándose con un par de amigas.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Vi nuevamente los ojos de mi salvador y no pude evitar sonreír. Ya está decidido, voy a trabajar como loca para poder ocultar mi discapacidad y una vez lo logre le pediré que salga conmigo.

-"Parece que eres más que una cara bonita."

-"Y tú más inteligente de lo que pareces, cabeza de bombón."

-"Nos vemos más tarde." Finalmente salí del centro de videojuegos en compañía de Molly, tomó mi mano fuertemente y empezamos a caminar por una multitud. Esta es una de las pocas cosas que se me dificulta hacer, las multitudes me empujan y desorientan, cada vez que me ataca una multitud cuando estoy sola término en el piso con un ataque nervioso y alguien tiene que ayudarme, generalmente adultos. Creo que lo que siento se clasifica como noclofobia, no necesito que ningún psiquiatra me lo diga para saberlo, igualmente siempre que tenga a alguien conmigo no tengo mucho problema.

Recuerdo que una vez una multitud me hizo separarme de mi madre en la estación y tomé el autobús equivocado, terminé al otro lado de la ciudad y nos acabábamos de mudar, no me había molestado en preguntar la dirección. Logré encontrar una tienda de electrónica con ayuda de un desconocido y después de comprar los componentes, instruí a alguien para que hiciera el montaje que yo quería hacer. Tomaron un par de horas construyendo mi dron, me senté en el piso y empecé a programar, con mi computador braille.

3 horas después el dron había localizado a mi mamá, le dio en una nota que escribí para ella en braille la ubicación donde me encontraba y ella llegó al lugar donde me encontraba un par de horas después. Recuerdo que mi mamá estaba llorando cuando llegó, agradeció al gerente del lugar por ayudarme y me llevó a casa.

Definitivamente no puedo salir con nadie hasta no encontrar una forma más rápida de corregir ese error.

-"¿En qué piensas?" Preguntó mi amiga y guía personal.

-"En nada importante."

-"Ese es el chico del que me hablaste, ¿Cierto? Es muy lindo."

-"¿Sus ojos son azules?"

-"Azules profundos, parecen un par de joyas. Es muy atractivo. Son la pareja perfecta, incluso te defendió de esa perra antes que yo." Dijo con felicidad haciéndome sentir avergonzada.

-"Está en la universidad." Argumenté.

-"Y tú también podrías estar en la universidad, eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacerlo, y la diferencia de edad entre ustedes no es mucha." Argumentó y yo no dije nada más, en ese momento vi algo que me hizo detener en seco.

Vi otra cosa diferente a sombras el día de hoy, vi a unas tres chicas caminando en direcciones opuestas, la primera era una chica misteriosa de ojos color violeta y un halo rojo resplandeciente envolviéndola, parecía tener el cabello largo. La otra era una chica muy alta de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, ojos verdes, un resplandor verde alrededor de ella y un par de hermosos aretes con forma de rosas. Por ultimo había una chica de cabello corto, ojos azules y un halo azul claro envolviendo su cuerpo.

Intenté correr hacia la dirección de la chica cubierta de rojo, quien parecía ser la más cercana pero fui detenida por Molly, quien me empujó hacia atrás cuando intenté caminar hacia ellas. Al sentir el viento de lo que debía ser un carro a toda velocidad comprendí la razón por la cual no me dejó seguirlas.

Cuando volví a mirar hacia las direcciones donde las vi hace solo unos segundos ya no podía encontrarlas.

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Acaso tienes deseos suicidas?" Pidió con histeria. Sin duda alguna lo que me gusta llamar modo sobreprotector nivel 1.

-"Vi a tres chicas en diferentes direcciones, las vi, al igual que a Darien." Respondí intentando contener mi llanto.

Quiero conocerlas, quiero hablar con ellas, si puedo verlas tal vez significa que debo estar con ellas o algo parecido. Hay algo especial en ellas, algo que me dice que deben estar a mi lado.

-"¿Quieres que te ayude a buscarlas?" Al escuchar esa pregunta no pude evitar estremecerme y automáticamente negué con la cabeza.

-"Molly, no quiero gritarles en la cara: Hola, soy Serena, estoy ciega así que le pedí ayuda a mi mejor amiga para encontrarlas, tengan compasión o búrlense de mí." Dije con irritación mientras mi mejor amiga suspiraba con cansancio.

-"Terca y paranoica. Nadie te criticará si se entera." Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

-"Eso es lo que piensas, no eres la ciega aquí." Molly no pudo decir nada para contradecirme. Después de haber pasado por mi antigua escuela aborrezco completamente la idea de siquiera decir la frase, "estoy ciega", frente a alguien. Mientras esté en mi poder nadie más sabrá la verdad. Ellos no deben saber.

Tal vez pueda encontrarlas violando las bases de datos de las escuelas de la zona…

-"Molly, que tan común es ver a alguien con ojos color violeta?" Pregunté con curiosidad, realmente no tengo muchos recuerdos de cuando veía a color y después de 7 años de ceguera son casi inexistentes mis sueños a color, por vergonzoso que sea a duras penas logro recordar el nombre de cada color.

-"No es normal, al igual que no es normal ver ojos azules, como los tuyos, en Japón". En su pequeño recordatorio de mi aspecto respondió otra de mis preguntas.

-"¿Y los ojos verdes?"

-"Más comunes por el aumento de extranjeros en Japón. Yo tengo ojos verdes."

Tal vez pueda empezar con mi búsqueda con la de esos misteriosos y profundos ojos color violeta.

Ya no sentí ninguna multitud, y cuando calculé que me encontraba frente a la casa de Molly escuché a la mamá de Molly gritando con lo que debía ser un megáfono a una multitud de mujeres, al parecer hoy hay grandes descuentos.

-"Voy a ir por el cd que me prestaste hace una semana." Entré a la joyería para esperar a Molly, por alguna razón sentí una sensación fría e incómoda recorriendo mi cuerpo.

¿Cuándo empezó a hacer tanto frío?

-"Serena, veo que Molly te trajo a la venta." Había algo diferente en la Señora Osaka pero no podía comprender qué era lo que estaba mal con ella.

-"Molly solo fue por un cd que le presté." Sentí a la mamá de Molly acercándose a mí y tuve que resistir mi instinto de retroceder. No entiendo por qué me incomoda tanto la presencia de la mamá de Molly, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo.

-"Oh, vamos! Estoy segura de que una chica tan linda como tú debe querer joyas. ¿Que te parece esta?"

¿Olvidó que soy ciega? Por lo general cuando llega mercancía con diseños lindos, ella me deja tocarla para saber cómo es mientras me describe a la perfección su aspecto y la clase de atuendos que combinan con los mismos.

No parece ser la señora Osaka, su olor tampoco se parece en nada al de la señora Osaka. La elegante y muy amable señora Osaka siempre usa perfumes florales, esta persona que está conmigo tiene un olor muy débil y difícil de detectar, es desagradable.

-"Muy linda, señora Osaka". Dije con torpeza fingiendo ver algo en la dirección donde sabía se encontraban las joyas más costosas, me dirigí a las joyas simplemente para alejarme de la señora Osaka. "Debe ser muy costosa".

-"Lo es, sin embargo te dejo ese collar en 20 dólares solo por ser la mejor amiga de mi hija". Me recosté en el vidrio en un intento de alejarme más de esa mujer, pero al hacerlo vi un flash de energía que hizo visible por cuestión de segundos con una luz negra el rostro de una mujer sonriente de mirada maliciosa sentada en una especie de trono, rodeada por 4 figuras masculinas. El miedo recorrió mi cuerpo con rapidez y no pude reprimir mi grito, al darme cuenta de mi reacción precipitada cubrí mi boca con mis manos.

-"¿20 dólares ese collar? Es una locura. Oh, no tengo dinero para eso, gasté mi mesada en los videojuegos". La señora se acercó más a mí, podía sentirlo pero una multitud la cubrió y tan pronto como encontré la forma de escapar por primera vez en toda mi vida agradecí a la multitud.

-"Pareces asustada". Dijo Molly de la nada haciéndome sobresaltar.

-"Sácame de aquí, por favor". Pedí en voz baja tomando el brazo de mi amiga quien en cuestión de segundos empezó a caminar hasta sacarme de la tienda y empezamos a caminar, cuando empecé a caminar sobre el pasto supe que nos encontrábamos en el parque. Nos sentamos en una banca y empecé respirar profundamente hasta calmarme.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó con preocupación mi amiga y yo no supe que decir.

-"Hay algo malo en la tienda, lo sentí". Murmuré en voz baja y empecé a decirle todo a Molly, la carcajada de mi amiga no se hizo esperar cuando terminé de contarle todo.

-"Serena, estas cansada. Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado".

-"Tal vez tengas razón". Murmuré y después de algunos segundos Molly finalmente me llevó a la calle y empezamos a caminar juntas. Le pedí que tuviera cuidado y solté su mano antes de despedirme y correr a mi casa antes de que ella decidiera acompañarme camino a casa, ya tengo 14 años, puedo ir sola a casa aunque Molly sea tan sobreprotectora como para acompañarme casi todos los días. Al llegar a mi casa vi a mi mamá en la entrada, la forma en la que estaba tarareando básicamente me gritaba que ella estaba terriblemente alegre por alguna razón que espero esté relacionada con mis calificaciones. "Ya llegué, Mamá."

-"Hola Serena, ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?"

-"Nada en especial." Contesté con timidez al escuchar su tono de voz lleno de felicidad y orgullo.

-"Me encontré con Kelvin y me dijo que la maestra les había entregado la calificación de su examen de matemáticas, dijo que había sacado 95 puntos."

-"Oh, estoy feliz por Kelvin, es muy inteligente y estudioso después de todo. Por cierto, Molly también sacó una nota alta, sacó 86 puntos." Dije con orgullo, después de todo yo le ayudé a estudiar.

-"Oh, qué maravilla! Supongo que a todos les fue muy bien por lo que escucho. Y dime ¿Cuánto sacaste tú?" Pude sentir la esperanza y las ansias en su voz. Casi empiezo a reír estruendosamente, sin embargo tuve la decencia de fingir vergüenza y entregué el papel que debía ser el correspondiente al examen. Adoro hacerla sufrir con mis calificaciones.

-"SE-RE-NA." Gritó completamente histérica mientras escuchaba el sonido de su sartén agitando el aire. "¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE SACAR ESTAS CALIFICACIONES TAN BAJAS?!" De un momento a otro, sentí cómo me empujaba, caí torpemente al piso para sentir el cemento en lugar de la madera del interior de la casa. "TE QUEDARÁS AFUERA!"

Ok, esto no salió como lo planeaba.

-"¡Mamá!" Grité mientras me apoyaba contra la puerta sin levantarme del piso aun.

-"¡AFUERA!" Repitió enérgicamente, y alguien pateó mi trasero, una risa fastidiosa fue la que reveló la identidad de mi fastidioso hermano menor.

-"¿Qué haces ahí cabeza dura? ¿Estás tomando el aire o te sacaron otra vez? Ah, como desearía tener una hermana menos torpe que tú."

Los pasos de la pequeña rata sin vergüenza fueron rápidos y escuché el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

-"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Patada de sailor v!" Intenté patearlo como venganza pero fue muy tarde, no pude parar mi patada y terminé dando una patada a la puerta. Esta vez no pude evitar llorar por culpa del dolor. "Mamá! Déjame entrar! Mamá! Sammy me pegó!" Del otro lado de la puerta escuché a mi mamá quejándose por lo que pensarían los vecinos si seguía causando este show y finalmente me abrió la puerta, corrí tan rápido como pude hasta mi habitación. Trabajé un poco en uno de mis proyectos, rastrear a la chica de ojos color violeta. Maldita sea, no encontré ni a una miserable persona con esa descripción, debe ser por el tono de violeta con el cual estoy comparando las malditas imágenes.

¿Cómo se supone que encuentre a alguien de ojos violeta si no sé a qué tono de violeta corresponden? A duras penas recuerdo lo suficiente de la época en la que podía ver como para reconocer el color.

Mis algoritmos pueden diferenciar objetos de personas, traducir imágenes con palabras escritas a códigos que convierto en braille, dar descripciones, identificar personas que ya conozco. Jamás me había interesado en los colores de nada, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que no podía ver colores. Supongo que tendré que compararlo con cada tono de la escapa de color, aunque seguramente tomará más tiempo.

Guardé mi computador debajo de mi cama para usarlo después y me acomodé para tomar una larga siesta antes de la cena, cuando de repente escuché la ventana abriéndose. Mi corazón se empezó a latir con rapidez.

-"¿Quién está ahí?" Dije prendiendo la luz del lugar para no revelar mi estado de ceguera, en momentos como este no me arrepiento de haber permitido a mi madre colocar bombillos en mi habitación. Puede que al inicio me hubiera parecido tonto, después de todo, ¿Qué hace un ciego con luz?, sin embargo para los que visitan mi habitación o en un caso como este es ciertamente útil. Sé que hay alguien en la ventana, afortunadamente no ha entrado aun. El sonido de las pisadas de algún animal pequeño me calmaron, por las pisadas debe ser un gato, después de todo un perro no subiría a un árbol y entraría en una habitación sin causar daños. "Me asusté por nada, eres un gato. Puedes acompañarme a tomar una siesta si lo deseas, cuando llegue la cena te traeré comida". Sin más me acosté nuevamente, sentí el salto del gato a la cama y no pude evitar reír mientras estiraba mi brazo tocando al gato sin abrir mis ojos. "Parece que realmente tengo compañero de siesta".

-"No quiero una siesta". Una voz femenina resonó por la habitación haciéndome levantar completamente agitada.

-"¿Hablaste?" Pregunté con temor. "Debo estar volviéndome loca".

-"Me presentaré, me llamo Luna y he estado buscándote". Detallándola mejor me di cuenta de que era una voz femenina, no parecía ser de ningún aparato, era una voz humana. Era real y el hecho de que estuviera tocando el cuerpo de la gata me ayudaba a sentir la resonancia que generaba en su cuerpo pequeño cuerpo el habla. Por un minuto mi limitada percepción visual regresó y vi la luna en la frente del gato.

-"La gata con la luna en la frente."

-"Antes que todo, me gustaría agradecerte por ayudarme con los niños del parque y haberme quitado el vendaje, tu sabes, mis capacidades investigadoras se obstaculizan si tengo algo así. Esos chicos me estaban causando problemas. Pero me alegra haberte encontrado finalmente."

Un gato que habla que parece tener mejores modales que yo… justo lo que me faltaba.

Estoy delirando.

-"Adiós." Oculté mi rostro en una almohada en espera de quedarme dormida y todo esto terminara.

Sentí las pequeñas patas de la gata moviendo mi cabeza mientras me reprendía hasta que nombró algo de un regalo recuperando por completo mi interés. Los regalos siempre son bien recibidos, incluso si son de una gata sobrenatural desconocida.

Pude ver su salto y en cuestión de segundos realmente pude ver muy bien una objeto, era un objeto esférico blanco con algunos detalles negros. Agradecí profusamente a la gata mientras evaluaba la pieza compuesta de lo que podía sentir era cristal y ¿bronce o es oro? Bueno, supongo que no importa mucho, lo evaluaré con más profundidad después, el material no creo que sea importante después de todo.

¿Cómo soy capaz de verlo tan bien?

Encontré la forma que colocar el broche en mi moño del uniforme, me pregunto si podré verme en el espejo. Definitivamente agradezco que el espejo no hubiera cabido en la habitación de mis padres y hubieran tenido que dejarlo en mi habitación, para mi sorpresa podía ver una pequeña luna reflejada en el espejo. ¡Soy tan afortunada!

-"Últimamente están ocurriendo cosas extrañas en Tokio que ni siquiera la policía es capaz de controlar, el enemigo anda suelto por las calles y tú tendrás que combatirlo, Serena. Tu eres nuestra sailor scout elegida, además de encomendaré una misión, que te reúnas con las otras sailor scouts y con nuestra princesa."

Sin duda alguna la gata misteriosa sabe inventar buenas historias. La gata parlante encuentra a la chica ciega y le dice que debe convertirse en súper heroína, realmente irónico.

-"Por supuesto, ¿Algo más?" dije con una gran sonrisa a la gata que ahora se encontraba frente a mí tapando mi vista del reflejo del broche.

-"Veo que no me has creído ni una sola palabra, ¿Verdad?"

-"Claro que sí." Soy un desastre para mentir de esa forma tan directa, espero que no me pida que le regrese el broche.

-"Entonces di: Por el poder del prisma lunar."

-"¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!"

Una ola de calor inundó mi cuerpo, sentí mis ropas desaparecer y ser cubierta por alguna especie de listones que se convirtieron en ropa, finalmente los colores golpearon mi vista. No era el negro que veo el 70% de mi día, tampoco eran las sombras que veo de forma aleatoria y por mucho que se pareciera se parecía a las imágenes casi perfectas que pude ver hoy esto era mucho mejor. Esta vez realmente podía ver. Ver las paredes rosadas de mi habitación, el piso de madera, la gata negra con una luna dorada en la frente, peluches e incluso el diseño de lunas y conejos de mi cama. Limpié las lágrimas de mis ojos y finalmente me vi al espejo. Todos estos años jamás me había preocupado por mi aspecto, nunca pregunté cómo me veía.

Mis ojos me encantaron, eran grandes y azules. Yo no recordaba que mis ojos fueran azules… en realidad no recordaba mi aspecto muy bien. Me gusta el azul, los ojos de Darien también son azules, seríamos una linda pareja. Mi rostro tenía forma de corazón, mi nariz era pequeña, mis labios eran rosados brillantes, mi piel blanca y tenía rosado en mis mejillas.

Siempre me hice el mismo peinado porque implicaba que no tendría que preocuparme por mi cabello todo el día, me decían que se veía extraño y eso era lo único que sabía. Pero ahora que puedo ver mi cabello, parece que elegí la opción correcta sin darme cuenta, mi cabello es brillante y su aspecto me hizo sentir una extraña nostalgia.

Una imagen llegó a mi mente, yo estaba vestida con un vestido blanco sostenía una rosa en mi mano con los ojos cerrados y una chica rubia cuyo rostro no podía ver, cepillaba mi cabello cantando mientras lloraba en silencio.

" _Puedo ser ciega pero aun así sé cuándo lloran, no puedes engañarme, Venus."_

¿Qué fue eso?

-"No tengas miedo, Serena." Dijo la gata parlante. "Sé que debe ser confuso transformarte de la nada pero debes ser fuerte, eres una sailor scout ahora."

-"Me gusta mucho mi traje." Murmuré ahora observando mi ropa para empezar a posar frente al espejo recibiendo regaños de la gata, hasta que escuché la voz de Molly pidiendo ayuda. "¡Es Molly!"

-"Debes ir a salvarla."

-"Lo haré pero no sé dónde está, ¿Puedes guiarme?" Pregunté con timidez y la gata simplemente suspiró murmurando algo sobre mi aparente torpeza, no hice nada por corregirla.

La seguí tropezando algunas veces por estar viendo el hermoso cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y la muy brillante luna llena. Todo se veía magnifico, no pude evitar llorar todo el trayecto mientras Luna me decía que no me preocupara por Molly. Me causa vergüenza, Molly está en grandes problemas y yo no puedo evitar llorar por los colores que no había visto en años.

Me detuve en seco cuando escuché el grito de Molly y volteé, vi un ser horrendo con rasgos humanoides y muy parecido a lo que vi haciéndose pasar por la madre de Molly. Esa cosa estaba estrangulando a una muchacha de cabello rojo y ojos verdes, por su voz supe al instante que esa chica será mi amiga. Abrí la puerta tan rápido como pude.

-"Deja en paz a Molly inmediatamente." Hablé haciendo que la horrenda mujer de piel gris volteara su cabeza completamente para verme, se veía muy siniestro, sentí deseos de huir pero no lo hice por mi amiga. Debo salvarla.

-"¿Quien eres tú?"

-"Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy sailor Moon, y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna." Me presenté haciendo una secuencia de movimientos de manos perfectamente coordinados que no podía descifrar donde aprendí.

-"¿Sailor Moon? Jamás en mi vida había oído algo así". Soltó a Molly y su cuerpo giró de una forma horripilante para quedar alineado con su espalda para alzar sus brazos torcidos largos y grises haciéndome estremecer por su apariencia. Desearía no ser capaz de ver algo como eso, creo que tendré pesadillas hoy. "De pie esclavas, entreguen absolutamente todas sus energías a nuestro gran amo, obedezcan". Instantáneamente vi a mi alrededor notando mujeres en el piso, se empezaron a levantar, parecían casi completamente bien exceptuando sus miradas en blanco.

Tengo miedo.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" Tartamudeé mientras retrocedía y ellas empezaron a atacarme, huía con torpeza de sus ataques de los cuales uno de esos incluyó el intentar asesinarme con lo que parecía ser una botella rota, para luego caer al piso miserablemente y ver mi rodilla herida. "Me lastimé, me está saliendo sangre".

El líquido rojo en mi rodilla me hizo palidecer, podía ver las gotas de sangre resbalando lentamente por mi rodilla recordándome lo último que vi antes que quedar ciega. La sangre cubría el hielo, resbaló por mis ojos haciendo que lo único que pudiera ver fuera mi propia sangre mientras una luz blanca envolvía mi cuerpo.

" _Lo lamento hija mía, no podía librarte de la maldición por más tiempo."_

Después de escuchar esa voz, mis ojos no podían ver más y yo me había quedado dormida.

No pude evitar llorar por culpa de ese recuerdo.

La sangre asusta menos cuando no se puede ver.

No quiero luchar más. No soy valiente, solo soy una chica perezosa y torpe incapaz de salvar a alguien.

Luna intentó convencerme de pelear pero yo no era capaz de levantarme o hacer algo diferente a llorar para el caso mientras el demonio se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia mí, sin embargo antes de que pudiera hacerme algo, una rosa roja hizo que se separara de mí.

-"Voy a presentarme, soy Tuxedo Mask. No ganarás nada si te la pasas lloriqueando, Sailor Moon".

En la ventana del segundo piso del edificio había un hombre muy apuesto usando un elegante smoking negro con un sombrero de mago y un antifaz blanco. Lloré activando una especie de parlante que amplificó mi llanto causando dolor a todos exceptuándome y finalmente lancé mi tiara a petición de la gata.

Fue sorprendente cuando mi tiara se dirigió al blanco y lo eliminó, debe tener algo para rastrear al enemigo o algo parecido teniendo en cuenta que mi coordinación mano-ojo es pesimamente mala, en mayor o menor grado soy ciega después de todo.

Después de una dramática despedida, el apuesto enmascarado despareció en el cielo nocturno mientras lo observaba fijamente.

Es tan guapo como Darien.

La gata se fue diciéndome que debía encargarme de las mujeres inconscientes y ella se fue a contactar a "cuartel" o algo parecido. Ya se me ocurrirá algo para esto, pero primero no estaría mal ver a mi mejor amiga. Caminé hasta Molly y la sacudí hasta que finalmente abrió sus ojos.

-"¿Quién eres?" Yo simplemente reí ante la pregunta.

-"¿Acaso no reconoces a tu mejor amiga? Y luego dicen que la ciega soy yo". Bromeé y vi en brillo en la mirada de Molly mientras su boca se abría

-"Oh, Serena, tenías razón con respecto a mi mamá, no era ella ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te ves tan diferente?" No pude evitarlo, le dije a Molly todo lo que sabía. Al final logré convencer a mi amiga de ayudarme con mi nuevo trabajo de súper héroe, más específicamente a ocultar mi discapacidad para evitar que esa gata me prohíba seguir con mi trabajo.

Encargarnos de las mujeres en el piso y la madre de Molly en el armario fue realmente fácil. Tomamos las joyas de las mujeres en el piso, aquellas que mi amiga identificó como pertenecientes a la tienda, las metimos en una bolsa de basura, habíamos pensado en devolverles el dinero pero teniendo en cuenta los precios a los que compraron las joyas, no valía la pena.

¿Un anillo de diamantes por 10 dólares? Honestamente, esos monstruos no están destinados a ninguna clase de negocio, la familia de Molly pudo haber llegado a la quiebra.

Colocamos el dinero de la caja registradora en otra bolsa de basura, rompimos la ventana y Molly corrió a su habitación para encerrarse y llamar a la policía, yo por mi parte me llevé las bolsas y empecé a correr cuando escuché las sirenas de la policía. Fingir un robo es definitivamente la mejor idea. Solo tendré que guardar las joyas por algún tiempo y luego aparecerme de la nada, transformada de sailor, y entregar a la mamá de Molly el contenido de las bolsas. Escondí las bolsas debajo de mi cama y luego pensé en un pequeño deseo egoísta.

Entré a la habitación de mi hermano, encendí la luz por unos instantes antes de apagarla. Hice lo mismo en la habitación de mis padres y luego fui a la mía, no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de tantos años había visto el aspecto de mis padres y hermano, cuyos rostros había olvidado hace años. La transformación se disipó cuando entré nuevamente a mi habitación.

Supongo que incluso yo podría ser una heroína, especialmente si esto es lo que obtengo a cambio. Nada ni nadie me detendrá. A partir de hoy seré Sailor Moon.


	2. Amy Mizuno

Capítulo 2: Amy Mizuno

Me convertí en heroína hace aproximadamente tres meses y todo ha sido un horror. Primero Luna llegó a mi casa y tuve que ocultar cualquier cosa relacionada con mi discapacidad o habilidades, después de cuatro de días descubrí que tiene una rutina muy rigurosa.

Todos los días se queda dormida a las 7:15pm, despierta a las 6:15am, sale a pasear y vuelve a la tercera repetición de mi despertador, hace que me levante de la cama y corre conmigo hasta el centro de videojuegos, nos volvemos a encontrar en el centro de videojuegos o en la salida de la escuela. Según comenta, durante las horas de escuela ella lo utiliza para investigar, es como un pequeño detective, el cual busca información para que yo pueda actuar y salvar el día.

Recientemente descubrí que su pasatiempo favorito es molestarme. Todo el día se la pasa diciéndome torpe y perezosa, para ella yo debería ser la imagen de la heroína perfecta, buena en los deportes, atenta en los estudios, entregada con su misión y demás. Sus expectativas son muy altas, y a pesar de todo actúa como otra madre para mí, puede ser molesta pero se preocupa por mí, lo demostró en una batalla que tuve hace un par de semanas, por esta razón decidí que ella no debe saber mi secreto. Ya me imagino la reacción de esa gata, teniendo un ataque de pánico cada vez que desaparezco de su vista o prohibiéndome de forma definitiva ser una sailor.

Jamás deseé ser una heroína, no me gusta pelear o arriesgar mi vida, pero si puedo ver y ayudar haciéndolo, entonces lo haré sin dudar. Gracias a todo esto de Sailor Moon pude ver nuevamente el cielo, las flores, incluso ver a mis padres y a mi hermano, mientras tenga la oportunidad de ser Sailor Moon, me aferraré a ella. No importa el dolor, la angustia o lo que sea, quiero hacerlo.

-"Serena, ¿Cómo resuelvo este ejercicio?" Preguntó mi querida amiga Molly, quien de alguna manera había logrado arrastrarme a la biblioteca. Tomé su cuaderno con pereza y empecé a dar indicaciones hasta que vi algo que me paralizó.

Se trataba de aquella chica que había visto hace algunos meses. El resplandor azul abrazando perfectamente su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaban con un azul que me hizo recordar al hielo, era una mirada azul glacial. Parecía solitaria y ese simple pensamiento me hizo desear levantarme y caminar hacia ella, sin embargo por estúpido que sea tenía miedo de hacerlo.

-"¿Quién es esa chica? Me refiero a la de ojos azules si es que hay otras personas presentes".

-"¿La puedes ver?" Preguntó con incredulidad.

-"Es una de las chicas que vi aquel día". Molly permaneció en silencio por algún tiempo, posiblemente mirándome como si fuera un bicho raro. "Molly". La llamé y suspiró.

-"Su nombre es Amy Mizuno, ella sacó un puntaje perfecto en todos sus exámenes". Informó y de alguna manera apareció Kelvin detrás de nosotras y nos dio más información causando mi curiosidad.

La puedo ver, parece una buena persona aunque no tiene muchos amigos y es un genio. Tengo más que suficientes razones para hablar con ella, ahora lo único que debo hacer es encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

Los siguientes dos días pasé todo mi tiempo disponible siguiendo a aquella desconocida, tal vez fue la curiosidad o esa extraña sensación en mi pecho de querer hablar con ella, realmente aun no lo entiendo. Justo en el momento en el cual había decidido alejarme, escuché la risa de una chica, un ligero golpe y pude ver a aquella chica azul tropezar. Cayó en cámara lenta y las risas inundaron el pasillo al tiempo que unos libros golpearon el suelo, pude notar esta vez una débil sombra ahí, era la fuente de una gran risa. Desearía poder ir a ayudarla pero posiblemente tropezaré con algo y caeré si lo intento.

-"Parece que la chica genio decidió tirarse al suelo a leer, siempre intentando llamar la atención." Esa voz era repugnante, llena de burla y envidia.

-"¿Quién te crees para burlarte de ella?" Pedí con molestia y las risas se multiplicaron.

-"Oh, vamos, ella es Amy Mizuno, la chica genio que siempre saca calificaciones perfectas. Sabes que lo merece." Insistió otra chica con arrogancia audible.

-"¿Realmente? Honestamente me dan lástima. Nadie merece ser objetivo de burlas y tratos mezquinos solo para hacerte sentir superior, si se sienten tan inseguras con su inteligencia o belleza, entonces haz algo para cambiarlo en lugar de desquitarse con alguien. Leer un poco no las matará, o por lo menos es lo que creo." Sonreí con arrogancia para escuchar bufidos de indignación por parte de ese grupo de chicas.

-"¿Nos estás llamando estúpidas?"

-"No le tenemos envidia a esa genio."

-"En ningún momento dije explícitamente insultos semejantes, sin embargo si eso es lo primero que piensan tras oír mis palabras, diría que esa es la razón por la cual hacen esto. Si me preguntan, esos son motivos muy mediocres e infantiles, podrían madurar un poco, esto me recuerda a las pataletas de mi hermano después de perder un juego de mesa." Les di la espalda y escuché como se movían para abrirme espacio cuando empecé a caminar hacia Amy, quien me veía con asombro mientras se levantaba, podía notar su nerviosismo con la forma en que apretaba algo en sus brazos, posiblemente libros. "¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a la enfermería?" Pregunté con algo de preocupación, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa por parte de ella.

-"Estoy bien, muchas gracias." Por su voz, suave e insegura, podía decir que esta chica era algo tímida, pero también podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras. Es una buena persona.

-"Es un alivio, pudiste haberte lastimado por la forma en que caíste ¿Estas ocupada? Si tienes tiempo, podríamos ir por una malteada al Crown Center." Pude ver los brillantes ojos color hielo iluminándose.

-"Seguro, pero primero debo llevar estos libros a la biblioteca." Sorpresa y felicidad, eso era lo que escondía su voz aparentemente calmada.

-"Puedo ayudarte con algunos libros si quieres." Tras un pequeño y algo tímido asentimiento, tomé unos 4 libros de sus manos, supongo que es una buena lectora, yo haría exactamente lo mismo si estos fueran libros con braille. "Oh, y lamento no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, voy en segundo, en el grupo 1." Pregunté ligeramente avergonzada haciendo reír levemente a mi compañía.

-"No te preocupes por eso. Amy Mizuno, segundo en el grupo 5. Gracias por la ayuda." Tras presentarse empezamos a caminar hacia la biblioteca, esta es la primera vez que he podido ir a la biblioteca sin contar pasos o caminando de la mano con Molly, lo único que tenía que hacer era observar a Amy y seguirla. Adoro poder ver a alguien, primero Darien, ahora Amy, ansío encontrar alguna vez a esas otras chicas.

Dejamos los libros en biblioteca y tras acompañar a mi nueva amiga a su salón de clases para tomar su bolso, tuve que guiar a Amy hasta el centro de videojuegos. Hubiera sido un buen recorrido de no ser por la gruñona de Luna, quien saltó encima de Amy sin ninguna consideración. Esa gata maleducada tiene suerte de que Amy sea tan comprensiva, aunque debe ser porque ella al igual que todos los seres normales, piensa que es una simple gata que no comprende lo que hace, pobre ignorante.

Al llegar al Crown Center pedimos un par de malteadas, nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a hablar, todo iba bien hasta que llegó él. Escuché el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, de alguna forma sabía que era él y cuando lo vi entrar con arrogancia y esa sonrisa burlona, no pude seguir escuchando a Amy, para variar todo había desaparecido cuando él llegó. Debo dejar de verlo fijamente, no es la primera vez que lo veo, lo conozco desde hace un mes o dos. Ahora que lo pienso, él debe dejar de hacerlo también, al igual que yo siempre que llega me mira fijamente con ese hermoso par de ojos.

¿Por qué tiene que atraerme tanto?

-"¿Serena?" Reaccioné al escuchar el llamado de Amy y no pude evitar mirarla con vergüenza, finalmente alejando mi vista de Darien Chiba.

-"Lo lamento, no estaba prestando atención ¿Qué decías?" Hablé completamente avergonzada notando la diversión en la mirada de Amy, rio levemente mientras miraba disimuladamente a Darien.

¿Realmente soy tan evidente?

-"No te preocupes. Te decía que este lugar me parecía agradable, y que mi madre es muy estricta con mis estudio y me tiene inscrita en muchos cursos, por lo cual jamás he jugado videojuegos o juegos parecidos." Habló con calma y yo me ofrecí a enseñarle a jugar el videojuego de Sailor V. Básicamente la arrastré hacia el área de videojuegos y por caprichos del destino, Darien ya se había levantado para irse, podía verlo sostener algo en su mano derecho y olía a café cargado. Nuevamente tiene que estudiar para algo.

-"Bombón, por lo que veo vas a gastar a los videojuegos nuevamente." Ese tono de voz burlón nuevamente me hizo querer responderle, al igual que todos los días.

-"No soy bombón, mi nombre es Serena, lo he repetido tantas veces que temo por el estado de tu memoria, por no poder recordar algo tan simple como eso. Y sí, voy a enseñarle a mi amiga Amy el maravilloso videojuego de Sailor V." Pude ver la diversión en su rostro.

-"¿Tú? ¿Enseñando a jugar Sailor V?" Empezó a reír a carcajadas para luego despedirse con uno de sus usuales "Nos veremos de nuevo, bombón", sin darme tiempo de responder y salir del lugar.

Por alguna razón me divierten estas peleas tontas, son la excusa perfecta para hablar con él, verlo reír y quitarle esa sonrisa arrogante cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. Supongo que esta es la razón por la cual vengo a este lugar aun sin Molly a mi lado, para poder verlo.

-"Parece que se llevan bien." Comentó con una sonrisa, visiblemente entretenida ante la escena.

-"¿Realmente lo piensas?" Pregunté con esperanza para luego sonrojarme al ver su mirada. "Olvida lo que dije." Agregué con rapidez para dirigirme al videojuego de Sailor V, lo que me gusta de ese videojuego es que casi siempre está vacío. Jugué una partida rápida, pasando exitosamente el nivel 1 para luego perder.

-"Parece muy difícil." Comentó Amy y yo asentí completamente de acuerdo.

-"Lo es, pero seguramente lo harás bien. Vamos, juega una partida." Insistí y con algo de duda, Amy tomó mi lugar y empezó a jugar.

Un minuto, dos, cinco, diez, la gente empezó a acumularse, había muchos olores y calor humano, era una multitud y estaba detrás de mí, podía sentirlos, eran demasiados. Todos estaban aquí viendo a Amy jugar, felicité a mi amiga un par de veces intentando mantener la calma.

Amy está conmigo, la puedo ver y estoy en el Crown Center, no me voy a perder y no me sucederá nada malo.

-"Oh, llegaré tarde." Pude ver cómo se levantaba con velocidad y superaba la multitud sin muchos problemas, imité sus pasos y como resultado logré salir de mi encierro, no pude evitar suspirar con alivio. Solo tuve que imitarla para salir, no tuve que pedirle ayuda como hubiera sido con Molly, ni esperar a que la multitud se disipara, fue más fácil de lo normal. "Lo siento Serena, debo irme al seminario." Se disculpó visiblemente avergonzada.

-"No te preocupes, es mi culpa por traerte aquí, no sabía que tenías clases hoy." Me disculpé y ella sonrió.

-"Voy todos los días."

-"¿Todos los días? ¿No crees que es demasiado?" Mi nueva amiga encogió los hombros manteniendo una sonrisa algo triste. Es porque está sola y su madre es estricta con sus estudios.

-"No tenía nada más que hacer." Podía sentir la resignación en su voz.

-"Bueno, antes de que te vayas me gustaría preguntar si querrías almorzar conmigo y una amiga? Pensábamos comer en la azotea mañana." Hablé con timidez notando cómo sus ojos empezaban a brillar con emoción y no pude evitar sonreír.

-"Estaré ahí." Dijo con seguridad antes de despedirse y empezar a caminar. Me detuve al ver una luna creciente en el suelo.

-"Sabes, creo que tendré que enseñarte algunos modales. No es agradable saltar sobre la gente." Hablé escuchando algunas exclamaciones molestas por parte de la gata, aparentemente ofendida y murmurando incoherencias. "No me importa tu motivo. Amy es mi amiga y no toleraré que la ataques nuevamente." Esta vez el parloteo de la gata se detuvo por unos instantes.

-"No lo entiendes, ella puede pertenecer al Negaverso. Su energía es diferente, no es humana."

¿La tierna y bondadosa Amy un vil enemigo? ¿Qué pretende esa gata paranoica? Tal vez ha pasado mucho tiempo cerca de la hierba para gato que mi mamá le consiguió.

-"Si Amy perteneciera al Negaverso, hubiera asesinado a todos los idiotas de la escuela que la molestan. Ella es muy amable y honesta. Dices algo malo sobre ella y pasarás la noche fuera de mi habitación." Hablé con gravedad callando a la gata.

Es completamente imposible que Amy sea uno de ellos.

Ella es agradable. Siento honestidad en su voz, timidez en su forma de moverse, no le gusta el conflicto y para completar sus ojos son diferentes a los partidarios del negaverso. A diferencia de Jedite y los demás, quienes tienen mirada malicioso, los ojos de Amy tienen luz, con solo verlos puedo sentir que es una buena persona. No sé cómo explicarlo, solo sé que puedo confiar en ella y debemos permanecer juntas.

Sentí una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo y muy pronto una escena empezó a reproducirse mi mente, yo estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un palacio, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando resbalé y empecé a caer, pero antes de tocar el piso una mujer de cabello azul y vestido de sailor detuvo mi caída.

" _Debes tener más cuidado, Serenity". Susurró._

" _Mercury, escuché de su misión. Es muy peligroso, intenté hablar con Venus pero no me escuchó. Por favor, no se vayan, tengo un mal presentimiento". Lloré abrazando a la calmada muchacha quien parecía unos 4 años mayor._

" _No te puedo decir que no tomaremos la misión o que será fácil, pero te prometo que haremos lo mejor posible por regresar a tu lado como siempre. Ahora ve a la biblioteca, tal vez repasando tus lecciones puedas despejar tu mente un poco, ¿No te parece?"_

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué siento este repentino sentimiento de dolor?

La imagen desapareció y muy pronto escuché sollozos.

" _¿Mercury, estás llorando?" Hablé con algo de timidez._

" _Lo lamento. Debería seguir leyendo para ti pero no puedo, es solo que aún no puedo creer lo que te hicimos. Lo lamento. Lo lamento. Debí haberle dicho algo a Venus en lugar de ignorar tu advertencia. Es mi culpa". De alguna manera logré levantarme y llegar hacia ella con torpeza para abrazarla._

" _No tienes la culpa de nada, amiga mía. Esto fue mi decisión"._

-"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Luna haciéndome regresar a la realidad. Por primera vez noté las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas y las limpié con rapidez.

La voz de esa mujer, su aspecto… esa mujer es Amy, pero eso es imposible.

-"Serena." Esa era la voz de Andrew llamándome, volteé hacia la dirección de la cual me estaba hablando y sonreí. "Creo que a tu amiga se le quedó este CD."

-"Muchas gracias, Andrew".

-"¿Estás bien? Parece como si hubieras estado llorando".

-"No es nada importante. Solamente me mordí la lengua por accidente y me dolió muchísimo". Me quejé y al escuchar un comentario de Andrew relacionado con mi torpeza y el suspiro de Luna, supe que ambos habían creído mi pequeña mentira.

Luna terminó convenciéndome de ver el CD, la hice creer que realmente no sabía cómo ver un CD y ella hizo todo el trabajo por mí. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que un gato supiera usar una computadora? Cambiando de tema, descubrimos que el CD era producto del Negaverso.

Hasta el momento he tenido que hacer varios cambios para adaptarme a mi nueva vida, llevo 6 peleas como sailor, así que se puede decir que conozco algo más del oficio y varios puntos importantes para mí. He clasificado los aspectos importantes a tener en cuenta en: Terreno, transformación y Lucha

Terreno, me refiero a la guarida del villano y cercanías, debido a que no puedo transformarme antes de entrar por razones evidentes, debo entrar sola o en compañía de Luna y buscar al villano. Siempre sé dónde está el enemigo en la zona, lo puedo sentir cuando estoy cerca, así que tan pronto me acerco lo suficiente puedo encontrarlo. Suena bastante simple pero no para mí, no tengo el tiempo suficiente para buscar planos de ningún edificio, en tres ocasiones he tenido que usar bastón, Luna casi me atrapa mientras guardo el bastón en mi bolso la última vez.

Transformación, obviamente no poder ver implica que si decido transformarme en el lugar incorrecto, alguien podría verme y adiós identidad secreta. Luna me dio una pluma para transformarme, la he usado un par de veces pero no es muy buena, mis cosas desaparecen cuando lo hago así que no puedo sacar mi bastón después. Tal vez debo buscar algún disfraz que pueda guardar en mi maleta, una peluca y un abrigo de algún tipo, seguramente Molly puede ayudarme a buscar esa clase de cosas, también podría usar unos lentes oscuros, seguramente encajarán perfectamente con mi bastón.

Lucha, lamentablemente no tengo coordinación, mi estado físico no es el mejor y los enemigos me asustan. Ellos se ven tan terroríficos que desearía no poder verlos tan bien, en varias ocasiones son grotescos y siempre intentan matarme, lo único bueno es que el galante Tuxedo Mask siempre aparece en el momento más oportuno. Lo adoro. Volviendo al tema es un misterio para mí que el bumerang siempre dé en el blanco, jamás lanzo cosas y de un momento a otro descubro que tengo buena puntería y esa clase de cosas. Supongo que esto último se debe a la transformación, tal vez la transformación mejore con el tiempo mi coordinación o por lo menos eso es lo que pienso.

Debido a la necesidad inmediata de actuar terminé usando la pluma de transformación para transformarme de una doctora para no levantar sospechas y seguí a la gata hasta un salón de clases, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por evitar caer en el intento. Por lo menos esa gata decidió solucionar mis pequeños problemas de heroína ciega hoy, de lo contrario no sé cómo hubiera hecho sin el tiempo suficiente para prepararme para el ataque. Además una estudiante ciega puede llamar más la atención en las escuelas.

Al llegar a mi destino lo primero que vi fue un extraño miasma verde oscuro y a Amy en medio del lugar, escuchaba el sonido de gente tecleando en computadores.

-"Aléjense de sus computadoras ahora". Pedí siendo ignorada por la multitud y finalmente vi una figura verdosa de ojos siniestros al fondo del salón.

-"¿Quién es usted?¿Acaso no sabe que no debe interrumpir la clase?" Habló Amy, pero yo la ignoré y me centré en mi enemigo.

-"Ya sé, tu eres una de las malignas, ¿Verdad?" Sin embargo aquella figura me ignoró.

-"¿De qué habla?" Habló Amy, pero nuevamente la ignoré.

-"No te hagas la tonta". Dije con irritación. ¿Por qué me está ignorando? Por lo general las malignas hablan con el héroe, pero esta parece ser la excepción. Eso o al igual que en varias ocasiones no piensa que la estoy mirando a ella, eso explicaría también el por qué Amy piensa que le estoy hablando.

Finalmente seguí la sugerencia de Luna y me transformé, ahora podía ver todo el lugar y a los estudiantes que tenían un aspecto extraño, todos me miraban desde la misma posición y estaban algo arrugados. Tal vez esto sea lo que Molly describe como zombis.

Mientras estaba distraída la maligna atrapó a una chica de cabello y ojos azules, su cabello era corto y vestía un uniforme escolar que parecía ser el de mi escuela, se parece mucho a la mujer que vi en esa extraña visión que tuve en la tarde. Una vez que escuché su voz descubrí que se trataba de Amy.

Algo me dice que esta pelea será complicada.


	3. Amy no debe saber

Capítulo 3: Amy no debe saber

La pelea fue más fácil de lo que imaginé. Amy, no, Sailor Mercury usó un ataque de niebla y nublando la vista de todos los presentes, incluyendo al monstruo. Cerré mis ojos y haciendo uso de mi capacidad para ver sin mis ojos, pude ver al monstruo y ataqué con mi tiara. El monstruo se deshizo y la niebla desapareció.

-"Amy, ¿Estás bien?" Dije corriendo hacia ella para verla.

-"Así que tu eres la segunda Sailor Scout, Sailor Mercury". Habló Luna y no pude evitar sentirme asombrada y ligeramente asustada.

-"¿Eres Sailor Mercury?" Pregunté y ella sonrió.

-"Chicas, deben salir de aquí pronto, los estudiantes no tardarán en despertar". Habló Luna y nosotras seguimos a Luna hasta la terraza y salimos de nuestras transformaciones, Luna saltó a los brazos de Amy a disculparse por tratarla como a un monstruo del enemigo.

Amy ahora está en este grupo de súper heroínas adolescentes con una gata parlante. No puedo creerlo, yo pensé que finalmente había conocido a otra amiga confiable a la cual podía decir mi secreto, pero no es el caso. Yo no puedo arriesgarme a contarle mi secreto, si se lo digo a ella Luna se enterará de algún modo y no sé si me permita seguir salvando el día. Ella tomará mi broche y se lo entregará a alguien más.

Hoy gané una compañera en la lucha contra el mal y también perdí la oportunidad de tener una amiga en la cual confiar.

-"Así que Amy es una de nosotras. Es una compañera muy confiable". Dije intentando ocultar mi amargura.

-"Así es".

-"Muchas gracias".

Por lo menos esto me dará un motivo para tenerla a mi lado y facilitará mis misiones como sailor.

"Serena, me da mucho gusto haberte conocido. Nos ayudaremos y juntas venceremos siempre a los villanos". Dijo con decisión extendiéndome su mano y yo tomé su mano con algo de nerviosismo.

Es mucho más entregada a esto que yo.

Yo acepté esto porque quería tener la oportunidad de transformarme y poder ver, mientras que Amy lo hizo porque es sencillamente más responsable y noble que yo. Me siento avergonzada.

Ella si parece una Sailor Scout, no como yo.

-"Tenías razón". Habló Luna mientras salíamos del lugar y ambas la miramos sin entender. "Amy, mientras yo sospechaba de ti, Serena dijo que no había manera de que pertenecieras al negaverso. Me amenazó con hacerme dormir fuera de la casa si seguía algo malo sobre ti". Habló Luna y Amy me miró con admiración y felicidad, haciéndome sonrojar.

-"No es la gran cosa". Murmuré.

-"Fuiste muy protectora en ese momento". Insistió Luna avergonzándome mucho más.

-"Muchas gracias, Serena. Fue lindo de tu parte defenderme". Habló Amy.

-"No es la gran cosa, seguramente harías lo mismo por mí". Respondí con nerviosismo tomando su brazo al tropezar con algo. "Lo lamento, soy algo torpe".

-"No hay problema". Dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mientras escuchaba los suspiros decepcionados de Luna.

-"¿Por qué siempre tienes que tropezar con todo?" Se quejó Luna y no pude evitar reír con nerviosismo. "Serena, eres una Sailor Scout, debes evitar ser tan torpe o podrías terminar mal en alguna batalla". Dijo con seriedad y yo me limité a suspirar.

Este es otro de los recordatorios constantes de Luna.

Eres demasiado torpe, no tienes gracia, deja de perder tu tiempo y estudia, vas a llegar tarde…

Sé que ella tiene buenas intenciones, pero un día de estos puede que no responda bien a sus comentarios o reclamos.

-"Lo sé, Luna". Murmuré con cansancio por la pelea.

Logré deshacerme de Luna y convencerla de que acompañara a Amy a casa para explicarle lo relacionado con el trabajo de una sailor y demás. Nos separamos al llegar al Crown center, comí algo para recuperar las fuerzas y tras arreglar los semáforos finalmente partí a casa sin ningún problema. Caminé con tranquilidad hasta que escuché el llanto de una niña cuando caminaba por el parque. Por la voz de la niña asumí que debía ser menor que Sammy.

Me detuve y al no sentir ninguna otra voz, me decidí a acercarme la niña, tropecé un par de veces con algunos juegos hasta llegar a él, lo llamé un par de veces pero no respondió hasta que pude tocarlo. Su reacción fue rápida, se sobresaltó y se alejó un par de pasos.

-"¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?" No obtuve respuesta, ni un sonido pero sabía que ella seguía ahí, parado frente a mí. "¿Puedes responderme?" Escuché un simple quejido. Un pensamiento ridículo pasó por mi cabeza.

¿Cuántas son las posibilidades?

Hice una serie de movimientos de mano e instantáneamente su mano tocó mi falda, no pude evitar reír por la ironía.

-"Si eres sordo toca mi falda." Eso fue lo que dije en lenguaje de señas, agradeciendo internamente haber interactuado con sordos antes. Sonreí a la chica con tanta calma como pude y seguí moviendo mis manos. "No puedo ver tus señas pero sé lenguaje de señas, puedo sentirlas si me permites hacerlo ¿Te parece?" Como respuesta la niña pequeña tomó mi mano derecha y la movió, hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, un gesto afirmativo. "¿Puedes llevarme a un lugar en el que pueda sentarme?" Repitió el movimiento y empezó a guiarme, incluso me indicó donde podía sentarme. "Eres una buena chica. Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, soy ciega pero me he comunicado antes con personas como tú, espero poder ayudarte. Ahora necesito que te sientes aquí y cuando coloque mis manos sobre las tuyas puedes empezar a contarme lo que sucede." Hice las señas y en cuestión de segundos la niña estaba en mis piernas, por su tamaño podía decir que ella tenía uno años. Coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas e inmediatamente empezó a hacer gestos, suspiré levemente centrándome en sus movimientos.

-"Mi nombre es Sakura y estoy perdida. Mi mamá estaba dormida y yo quería un helado, así que salí, no pude encontrar la heladería en el lugar de siempre, caminé un poco más y luego vi un gato amarillo, lo seguí y ahora no sé dónde estoy. Jamás había visto este lugar." Explicó bastante agitada y yo simplemente acaricié su cabello. Hice una pequeña seña para que se levantara y empecé a hacer señas.

-"Puedo ayudarte Sakura, prometo levarte a casa, aunque primero debo hacer un par de arreglos." Instantáneamente abrí mi bolso y saqué una peluca corta de color café, gafas negras, un abrigo delgado y mi bastón. Últimamente este es mi equipo para poder utilizar bastón cuando llego a las bases enemigas, es para que en caso de que Luna me vea usar bastón no pueda reconocerme. Me coloqué rápidamente mi vestuario y metí mi bastón en mi bolsillo. "Posiblemente tenga que usar bastón y no quiero que nadie de mi escuela o conocidos me vean usarlo, pueden burlarse de mí." Sus manos tomaron las mías e hizo un pequeño gesto.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque al igual que tú no puedes oír al mundo, yo no puedo verlo y la gente no siempre es comprensiva. Cuando quedé ciega casi todos los que creía mis amigos empezaron a burlarse de mí." Respondí lentamente para luego sacar uno de mis cuadernos, la pluma y una pulsera con una pequeña pantalla braille. Me coloqué la pulsera y entregué el cuaderno y la pluma a la niña. "Escribe lo que quieras ahí, cuando termines debes oprimir el botón y pasar la franja del costado sobre las palabras." Un par de segundos después mi pulsera vibró, pasé mis dedos sobre la pantalla de la pulsera.

: Ese brazalete es lindo

-"Es bueno que te guste, lo hice yo misma hace un par de semanas. Puedo leer cualquier cosa que escribas de esta forma y responderte en lenguaje de señas." Respondí con una sonrisa. Vibración.

: Eres asombrosa

-"Gracias. Ahora, vamos a ponernos en marcha."

Lo que siguió fue un poco extraño, una ciega acompañando a una sorda. La perspectiva no era para nada buena. Ella me guio a la zona en la que creía había estado, me contó que ella podía ver siempre un parque desde su ventana, luego usé mis dispositivos para encontrar otro parque, lo hice, era el parque que ella estaba buscando pero no recordaba como llegar a su casa desde el parque. La monté en mis hombros y saqué mi bastón para seguir caminando, esta vez recibiendo sus instrucciones, ahora ella tenía una vista mucho mejor y empezó a guiarme.

: Ya puedo ver mi casa, mi mamá está sentada en la entrada.

Toqué mi reloj braille con rapidez, son las 8:06pm, la llevaré directamente a su casa, igualmente con todo eso de ser Sailor Moon mi estado físico ha mejorado y ahora no me canso tanto como antes. Seguí hasta que escuché un fuerte grito.

-"¡Sakura!" El grito de una madre preocupada, fue en ese momento que me agaché y el peso sobre mis hombros desapareció con rapidez. Pude escuchar una serie de sollozos y me decidí a quitarme la molesta peluca, las gafas y guardar el bastón. Vibración.

: Ya no tienes el disfraz.

-"Memoricé el camino, puedo ir a mi casa sin disfraz ni bastón." Respondí con calma en lenguaje de signos y poco después de terminar unos brazos me rodearon.

-"Muchas gracias por traer a mi hija a casa, no sabe cuánto lo agradezco." Podía sentir su voz temblorosa para luego separarse de mí.

-"No es ningún problema, por lo general soy yo la que necesita ayuda, es bueno poder ayudar una vez." Respondí con rapidez. "Creo que debo irme." Justo cuando estaba volteando sentí una mano sobre mi hombro.

-"Acompáñanos a cenar y después te llevaré a tu casa. Quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste." No pude evitar ceder al escuchar ese tono de súplica y asentí con resignación, casi inmediatamente sentí la pequeña mano de Sakura tomando enérgicamente mi mano. Saqué mi bastón nuevamente y en cuestión de segundos me guio al interior de la casa, pude escuchar a la madre de Sakura riendo levemente.

-"Lo sé, la ironía. Oh, y mi nombre es Serena Tsukino." Comenté igualmente divertida para sentarme en una silla.

-"Y mi Hitomi Haruna, es un placer conocerte, Serena. Ahora voy a calentar la comida y llamar a la tía de Sakura que ella regresó a casa, ella debe seguir buscándola con ayuda de su novio." Yo simplemente asentí, la mujer se alejó y seguí hablando con Sakura.

Esto es realmente gracioso, leo braille y respondo en lenguaje de señas.

-"Sabes, podría hacer para ti unos guantes para que todos puedan entenderte." Comente pensativa en lenguaje de señas, con la practica definitivamente se vuelve más fluido.

: ¿Qué quieres decir?

-"Guantes especiales, cada palabra que hagas con tus manos será identificada por ellos y con un pequeño parlante la gente podrá escuchar lo que quieres decir, ¿Te imaginas lo que podrías hacer con eso?" Ese sistema ya fue creado, solo debo buscar la patente, leer un poco, adaptar y desarrollar, no es mucho trabajo, tal ve semanas.

En ese momento pude escuchar a la niña levantándose de su silla y empezar a correr repentinamente, no tardé en escuchar pasos por el corredor y el olor de la comida. Definitivamente tengo suerte, voy a comer arroz con curry, y por el olor puedo decir que es uno muy bueno, escuché el sonido de dos recipientes tocando la mesa y el sonido de platos

-"La comida tiene un olor fantástico."

-"Muchas gracias, espero que sea de tu agrado." Pude escuchar como la señora Haruno empezaba a servir la comida, retiré mis brazos de la mesa y escuché un sonido frente a mí, el calor era indicativo de que mi plato había llegado.

Sentí algo jalando con torpeza la manga de mi camisa, sonreí y pregunté en lenguaje de señas "¿Qué sucede?" Sus manos tomaron las mías y me entregó lo que pude distinguir como cubiertos, los dejé en la mesa y agradecí con una seña.

-"Sigo sin poder creer que entre ustedes dos lograran llegar." Comentó la mujer y yo sonreí con torpeza.

-"No fue tan difícil, tengo buena memoria y herramientas para ubicarme, además no había mucha gente en la calle." Comenté para empezar con mi comida. "Está delicioso."

: El curry de mi mamá es el mejor.

-"Sin duda alguna pienso lo mismo, Sakura." Respondí para seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

-"¿Cómo lo hacen? Veo que Sakura escribe algo en una libreta y tú le respondes." Parecía estar realmente intrigada con nuestro medio de comunicación singular y yo saqué mi pequeña pantalla braille de mi bolsillo.

-"Es una de mis creaciones. A simple vista es una pluma normal, sin embargo tiene un escáner, reconoce el patrón y por medio de un módulo bluetooth, envió la respuesta a mi pantalla braille que traduce el símbolo a braille. Tengo pantallas más grandes pero prefiero tener a la mano esta que es de bolsillo." Hablé sin molestarme en hacer señas, igualmente Sakura no comprendería así que no tenía sentido traducir.

-"¿Realmente vas en preparatoria?" Preguntó con asombro y no pude evitar reír.

-"Estoy en secundaria. Cuando quedé ciega tuve clases particulares hasta adaptarme lo suficiente para regresar, en la escuela se burlaron de mí por ser ciega, seguí estudiando en casa. Mi madre pensó que me había convertido en antisocial o algo parecido, así que me inscribió en la escuela secundaria. Para mi mamá aparentemente es irrelevante mi universitario de matemáticas y física".

Tener que comer al tiempo que leo y respondo preguntas con señas es más difícil de lo que parece. Sin duda alguna fue una cena diferente. Al terminar Hitomi me llevó a su auto y Sakura se sentó a mi lado, le di la dirección y empezó a conducir. Tras varios minutos el auto se detuvo y pude ver a la chica de ojos color violeta y aparente aura roja, caminando frente a nosotras sosteniendo algo en sus manos. Hice señas rápidas a Sakura y obtuve una gran respuesta.

: Tiene uniforme del colegio TA, la hermana de una amiga va a esa escuela.

Con rapidez agradecí a mi pequeña amiga. Según lo que he escuchado de Molly y Kelvin, solo las hijas de familias adineradas van a esa escuela, es una academia privada para chicas con educación religiosa. Una vez escuché a Molly quejándose porque las chicas de esa academia no tienen que presentar examen de ingreso para la preparatoria, la academia cuenta con secundaria y preparatoria, así que no deben preocuparse por esa clase de cosas. Me pregunto cómo será esa chica…

¿Será una chica refinada, mimada y elitista? ¿Tal vez talentosa e inteligente? Nada de eso importa, el punto es que quiero conocerla y luego puedo opinar, no está bien sacar conclusiones de ese tipo solamente por la escuela a la que pertenece, además parece una buena persona. Ella incluso puede ser todo lo anterior y aun así ser una buena persona. Yo quiero conocerla.

Lo primero que hice cuando llegué a mi habitación fue abrir mi computador, sin molestarme en revisar si Luna estaba en la habitación. Es una fortuna que Luna aparentemente decidiera salir a investigar después de hablar con Amy. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve programando, lo único que sé fue que no me detuve hasta encontrar algo muy especial, una lista de mujeres de la escuela con ojos color violeta. Era una lista corta, tenía unos 3 nombres y el primero de la lista era Rei Hino.

Rei Hino, tiene 14 años, su padre es político y vive en el templo Hikawa con su abuelo. Tiene calificaciones parecidas a las de Molly, es inteligente, responsable y para mi fortuna parece ser una chica normal. No toma cursos adicionales, tal vez dedique sus tardes a pasar tiempo con sus amigos o ayudar a su abuelo con el templo, después de todo encontré que es una sacerdotisa.

Ahora que lo pienso es extraño, ella es sacerdotisa de un templo estudiando en un colegio católico. Probablemente sea por insistencia de su padre, después de todo la escuela es prestigiosa.

Creo que dedicaré mi tiempo libre a hacer los guantes para la pequeña Sakura y desarrollaré un sistema para orientarme dentro de los edificios, una vez lo haga podría revisar ese templo y ver a esta Rei Hino. Algo me dice que podría ser una buena amiga, especialmente si no resulta ser otra sailor, aunque no creo que mi suerte sea tan mala, ¿Cierto?

Queda una hora antes de las clases, creo que dormiré un poco y después dormiré en clases para reponer el sueño. Después de todo, ¿Para qué otra cosa puedo usar mis clases?


End file.
